Auggie's Folly
by supergirl3684
Summary: Missing scene from Season 3, Episode 304: Speed of Life. How did Arthur Campbell know that Auggie was in jail? Better yet, what really happened once he posted bail for Auggie! WARNING: Contains CP of adult, DON'T like, DON'T read!


**AUGGIE'S FOLLY**

_**SUMMARY: **_Missing scene from Season 3, Episode 304: Speed of Life. How did Arthur Campbell know that Auggie was in jail? Better yet, what really happened once he posted bail for Auggie!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ As much as I'd love to, I do NOT own Covert Affairs or the USA Network

_**WARNINGS:**_ Just the usual

_**WRITTEN FOR:**_ FC, who is more than my best friend but also my big sis; THANK YOU so much for everything you'd done for me! Whether it's listening to me cry, cheering me on, or making sure I have money to get what I need, you're always there. I wish I could do more!

**A/N:** Qutoes italicized in first part are direct from Episdoe 304, Speed of Life.

**_A/N2: _**Thanks to FC for the prompt cuz goodness knows I wouldn't have tried this on my own. I hope you like it hun!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

When head of the CIA, Arthur Campbell's, phone beeped, indicating a message, he wasn't worried. As he was at work (late though it was), if it was an emergency, his office would have been flooded with activity. And if it was his wife needing something, she'd have either come to his office or called his office phone. Because of this, it took him a few minutes to check his phone. He was stunned by what he read: _Name pinged, Auggie, in drunk-tank; arrested for fighting. No phone call._

Grabbing his jacket and heading out the door, Arthur shook his head; he knew he shouldn't have let Auggie's unauthorized vacation (which ended in him and his friends getting kidnapped) go unchecked. While he was pretty sure he knew what had caused this new behavior, he wasn't going to let it go unanswered. Auggie had a lot to answer to and answer he would.

Suddenly hit with an image of Auggie in jail it didn't take Arthur long to get there and speak with an officer. From there it was only a matter of minutes before he was led to Auggie.

"_August Anderson, time to go_." The cop opened the cell. "_Your bails been posted_."

Auggie didn't bother to open his eyes or lean away from the wall he was leaning against, "_By whom? I didn't call anyone_."

The cop simply gave a look to Arthur at the bored tone the younger man used. "_You wanna ask him yourself_?"

"_He doesn't_," Arthur spoke up. He watched as Auggie's eyes popped open and he sat up. He walked fully into the cell to confront his protégée. "_I trusted you, you know_. "

Auggie stood and gave a slightly bored sigh, "Bu_t that's past tense_."

Arthur gritted his teeth and he walked a slow circle around the wayward man, "_I gave you an entire division; an opportunity half the building dreams of. Handed you the investigation into Jay's death; one of our own on our own soil_."

"_Arthur let me explain_," Auggie tried, starting to realize his fatal error.

"_And then you reward that trust with a reckless and dangerous trip to see your girlfriend and a public incident of drunken assault_." Arthur's voice was full of disappoint, anger, and sternness.

"_She was my fiancée; also past tense_," Auggie defended himself with a tired sigh.

Arthur continued as if Auggie never spoke, "_Good operatives become careless drunks right before they become burn outs or doubles_." He stood practically nose to nose with his subordinate. "_I'm taking the OSP away from you. You're gonna go back to the DDP and work hard for Joan. Show me I wasn't wrong_."

It was a command more than anything and Auggie listened as Arthur walked away. Okay, now he felt like crap. He rubbed a hand over his head. He was so tired and angry. He walked out of the cell slowly, hoping that his boss had left already but there was no such luck.

He found Arthur thanking the officer for his help, and apologizing for his behavior. When he was done, Arthur held out his arm and murmured for Auggie to take his elbow.

"I got it Sir," Auggie tried to side step his older man.

"Auggie, it's late and I don't have all night," Arthur voiced, "Take my arm so we don't end up in the hospital and let's go..._now_."

With a sigh of obvious annoyance Auggie found the proffered arm and allowed himself to be led out.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Auggie was brooding as he sat in the _back seat_ of the car that his boss and mentor Arthur Campbell was driving, not that Arthur cared. In fact the older man was far from caring. He was too pissed at the younger man who he saw as his protégée. Many people inside The Agency thought his protégée was Jai Wilcox and to an extent the deceased younger man had been. In truth though Arthur always felt a connection to Auggie, the young man he had _personally_ sought and courted to join the CIA.

As Auggie made his way up the ladder at the CIA, Arthur kept tabs on him; often discreetly asking after him. It no longer raised eyebrows when Auggie was pulling all-nighters at work and food suddenly appeared, usually disguised as food for the whole floor but always something Auggie loved. And if Auggie found it suspicious that the few times he'd had a run in with someone who didn't like him and/or the fact that he was blind, only for days later to have the person gone...well, he didn't say anything.

Not that he was saying much now either. In fact, he wasn't doing much more the sighing and huffing. After a particular loud huff, Arthur glared into his review mirror.

"Considering I just bailed you out of jail for a drunken assault I'd watch yourself," Arthur warned.

"Whatever," Auggie muttered, leaning his head against his window and closing his eyes.

"Glad to see your so appreciative," Arthur responded, his tone sarcastic.

"I didn't ask you to come get me," Auggie reminded him. "I was just fine without you getting involved."

"Auggie," The older man said warningly, "Keep your mouth shut until we get inside."

It was the only warning Auggie got that he was home. Wanting to get out and get inside his apartment before the older man could start to lecture he grasped the handle and pulled...nothing happened. His mentor and boss had turned on the child proof locks! He was tempted to pound on the window and demand to be let out. A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach stopped him.

His astute sense of hearing let him know the older man was searching in the trunk of his car. The last time they'd been in a situation similar to this it hadn't ended well for him. Suddenly, his door opened and Auggie about fell out of the car.

"Oomph," Auggie let out a gust of air as he suddenly found himself going forward. He wasn't surprised by the arms he fell into. He knew the older man wouldn't let me him fall.

"I got you," Arthur soothed gruffly as he righted the younger man. Arthur helped him out of the car, "Let's get inside so we can talk and get some sleep before its morning again."

"We can just talk in the morning at the office," Auggie tried a slight smile on his face. "Don't want you going about missing your sleep."

"August, I don't think you want to have this conversation in the office." Arthur's voice was stern, "Don't think just because I'm handling this professionally doesn't mean I'm not handling it personally too."

"Don't see how that's fair," Auggie retorted, mainly to himself.

"If you don't understand that," Arthur wasn't about to cut his protégée any slack. "Then maybe we need to have a longer talk."

Auggie kept silent.

"No?" Arthur questioned, "Or maybe a talk everyday this week?"

"No thank you Sir," Auggie finally responded.

"Hmm," Arthur took the younger man's keys and opened the door, "We'll see."

"Sorry Sir," Auggie apologized, "I'm just tired."

"I think it's more than that Auggie," Arthur ushered him in the apartment. "We'll talk after you shower. Go on, I'll have some Tylenol ready when you're done."

"Sir," Auggie tried.

"I wasn't asking August," Arthur informed him sternly. "Go on son; I'll be here when you're done."

Auggie sighed under his breath as he made his way to the shower, "That's what I' m afraid of."

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It didn't take Auggie long to shower and dress in flannel pajama bottoms and solid color shirt. With a frown made his way towards the space that made up his sitting room area.

With his shirt slightly too big, his hair damp from the shower and hanging every which way, and shuffling his feet, much like a child who was tired from lack of sleep, he reminded Arthur, not of the Op Analyst that he was, but of a teen.

"Sir," Auggie called out as he found his apartment to be silent.

"At the counter," Arthur called out, his protégée voice breaking him out of his reverie.

"Damn," Auggie muttered to himself, confidently walking to where the older man stood.

"I heard that," The older man chided. "I made you some toast."

"I'm not hungry." The analyst sulked. (Though, if you were to ask Arthur, the older man would call it a full blown pout.)

"I didn't ask if you were," There was a warning in the tone. Arthur wasn't about to baby the man who had been arrested just hours before.

"Yeah well, maybe you should have," Auggie snapped. He didn't want to deal with the older man. He wanted to be left alone to nurse his bruised knuckles (and pride) and his broken heart. "Because then I would have told you I wasn't hungry and you wouldn't have wasted bread making toast I'm not going to eat."

"That's how you really feel?" Arthur was deceptively calm.

"No, yes...GUH!" Auggie spat out before shaking his head, his face showing his every feeling. "I'm not hungry."

Arthur simply shook his head. This was his fault he thought to himself. He knew Auggie was falling apart since he'd gotten the promotion to Jai's old job; had seen him struggle since he got back from being kidnapped. He had known something about Auggie Anderson was off and he'd ignored it. Well, that was about to change.

Deciding that a gentle tone would do nothing, Arthur fixed a glare on his face that the younger man may not being able to see but would definitely feel. "I'm done asking; sit down and eat."

Auggie stood uncertain about what to do. The rational part of him knew he was being childish. Besides that he really was hungry having not eaten yet that day (hence getting his getting drunk so fast) and it was already night. Auggie had off days, (who didn't), but he had never allowed himself to lose control of his emotions or his temper. He wasn't raised to and joining the military had helped him mature also.

At the same time he felt that he had the right to be irrational this once. He'd been transferred away from Annie Walker, who was his best friend. They'd lost Jai, who, while he wasn't super close to, was still someone he was friendly with.

He'd proposed to the girl he was in love with and ended being kidnapped. It was one of the rare times he loathed losing his sight; having to trust others to tell him what was going on in a dangerous situation was hard. To make matters that much better (can you hear the sarcasm in his voice?) he'd had to tell Parker, the girl he'd just proposed to, that he was CIA. He'd thought they were fine until Parker walked away. To top off his crappy couple of months the moment he needed Annie, his best friend, she'd been unavailable to him.

In the end, his irrational side won. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

Arthur was stunned by Auggie's words and actions. This was definitely NOT the young man he knew and brought into the Agency. The Auggie he knew could be a hot head at times but only when it would prove helpful.

"Well son, I'd hoped to do this the easy way," Arthur grumbled, mainly to himself.

He calmly and quickly walked towards Auggie, reaching him just as the younger man was flinging himself onto his bed. It was just the momentum Arthur needed to get Auggie over his lap.

"Damn you," Auggie wasn't going over quietly. He understood his mentor's intent instantly and started to struggle.

"August, I'd think really hard, if I were you," Arthur warned his protégée, "You don't want to make this any harder on yourself."

"Ughh," Auggie let out a low sounded yell but stilled. He understood all too well the meaning behind threat.

Seeing Auggie still, Arthur was quick to raise the small paddle he had brought in with him and bring it crashing down on the up turned back side. _***SMACK, SMACK***_

"If I thought, for one instant," _** *SMACK, SMACK* **_"that you'd behave the way you did," _***SMACK, SMACK* **_"I wouldn't have given you the job." _***SMACK, SMACK***_

Auggie started to squirm, his mentor's harsh words ringing in his ears. He didn't like them one bit. Arthur repositioned him, holding his waist tighter.

"I gave you the job because I thought you could handle it." Arthur continued his onslaught, "Because I thought you _deserved_ it."

Auggie said nothing, doing his best to ignore the pain of the spanking and the hurt that Arthur's disappointment caused.

"Instead, like a spoiled child who didn't get his way, you got drunk and started a fight," Arthur let the paddle fall that much harder causing Auggie's legs to twitch.

"I didn't start it." Auggie protested. "The guy came up on me."

"Did you or did you not throw the first punch?" The older man demanded. "In fact, did you or did you not smash a beer bottle over the man's head?"

The younger man let out a low level growl as he tried once again to get away. There was _no way _he was taking all the blame for the fight!

"August Michael Anderson," Arthur growled back causing Auggie to suddenly still. "Son, I'd hate to think I wasn't getting through to you."

With that Arthur raised his arm and brought the small paddle crashing down on the younger man's sit spot.

"No," Auggie yelped, "You're getting through!"

"Good," Arthur responded, "Because if you _ever_ _***SMACK***_ get into another drunken _***SMACK***_ fight _***SMACK***_ or take another unauthorized _***SMACK***_ vacation _***SMACK***_ then this _***SMACK***_ will happen where _***SMACK***_ I find you _***SMACK***_, when _***SMACK***_ I find you _***SMACK***_. Are we clear?"

"Crystal sir," Auggie chocked out, silently cursing as he felt tears falling down his face.

He'd been though too many things without crying that he was stunned he knew now. Then again the pain of the spanking was different then the pain in his heart.

For one there was no escaping the pain the small paddle caused. And the more smacks Arthur let fall the more the pain built. Two, there was no ignoring the pain. When he got hurt and lost his sight he couldn't ignore it but he could spend all his time over coming it and doing his best to gain his independence. The same with his fiancée leaving him; the pain didn't leave but if he kept busy he didn't have to think about. With the spanking there was no keeping busy.

The spanking had passed a slight burn. He felt like his backside was on fire and it was throbbing! He was willing to do _anything_ for it to be over now.

"Sir, please," Auggie could no longer keep quiet. So lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized he'd already been whimpering.

Not a bastard like he was often made to look, Arthur patted Auggie's back gently, "Almost done son."

Auggie could only lay his head on his bed, too drain to protest. In fact, as the last of the smacks fell he did nothing but lay there, tears coursing down his face.

Arthur brought the paddle down on his sit spot a dozen more times and as suddenly as it had started, the spanking was over.

Too emotionally spent, Auggie didn't move right away and Arthur didn't rush him. Though, to help avoid any embarrassment he did slip out from underneath the younger man and sat next to him on the ned. He made sure to sit close enough that Auggie could feel him.

When Auggie was calmed down Arthur helped him up and sat him, right side up, on the bed.

"This can't happen again August," The older man warned, throwing an arm over his protégées shoulders. "I can't protect you professionally if this happens again. Personally though I will be here every time and I will do this again and again if I have to but you won't like it if I do."

"I'm sorry," Auggie sounded honestly contrite, a stark contrast to his earlier attitude.

"I know son,' Arthur gave him a slight squeeze. "Now it's late, so go wash up."

"Yes, sir," Auggie was quick to do as he was ordered.

While Auggie washed up Arthur turned downed the covers for him and then walked back to the kitchen for the toast. He knew better then to let the younger man go to bed on a completely empty stomach. He turned hearing Auggie's quiet 'sir'.

"Get into bed Auggie," He ordered firmly. "I'll bring the toast in a moment."

Auggie made a face but said nothing. When Arthur got back to the bedroom area Auggie was already sitting under the covers and didn't put up a fuss about eating the toast. The plate was handed back and when Arthur checked on the younger man again, Auggie was already laying down, eyes closed.

"I'll be on the couch if you need me," He informed the Tech Op Handler. "I'll drive you in, in the morning."

"Yes, sir," Auggie's response was quiet, his voice filled with sleepiness. "Good night Sir."

"Good night Auggie," Arthur responded as he lay down on the couch, wishing he were home in his own comfortable bed but knowing he'd never be able to leave the emotionally distraught younger man alone.

Besides, Auggie didn't know it yet but there was more to come. He would need to talk to a professional about everything that had happened in his life recently. Arthur was well aware he wouldn't want to, would even think it was a punishment (which it wasn't) but it did have to happen.

For now, he'd make sure Auggie was truly as okay as he could be. They'd get over this hurdle and together they'd get him over his personal demons too.

**THE END**


End file.
